A physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) of a long term evolution (LTE) technology uses a code division multiple access (CDMA) technology. Because the CDMA technology is a self-interference system, when co-channel interference reaches a certain degree, a success rate of demodulating information carried by the PUCCH may be affected. Increasing PUCCH transmit power of a user terminal (UE, User Equipment) is a method for increasing the success rate of PUCCH demodulation.
For example, the PUCCH transmit power of the UE at a subframe i is indicated by PPUCCH(i), where PPUCCH(i)=min{PCMAX, P0_PUCCH+PL+h(nCQI, nHARQ)+ΔF_PUCCH(F)+g(i)}. The PCMAX is maximum transmit power of the UE. The P0_PUCCH is a received power level expected by a base station, and P0_PUCCH=P0_NOMINAL_PUCCH+P0_UE_PUCCH, where the P0_NOMINAL_PUCCH indicates a cell-specific received power level of the PUCCH expected by the base station, and the P0_UE_PUCCH is a power offset value relative to the P0_NOMINAL_PUCCH. The PL is a downlink path loss value estimated by the UE. The h(nCQI, nHARQ) is a value decided by a PUCCH format, where nCQI is the number of information bits of a channel quality indicator (CQI), and nHARQ is the number of information bits of an HARQ. The ΔF_PUCCH(F) is a power offset value of a different PUCCH transmission format relative to a reference format (DCI FORMAT 1A). The g(i) is a calibration value of inner loop power control, and is used to compensate an error which is set for initial power of open loop power control, and, where the is a transmit power control command (Transmit Power Control command, TPC command) on a subframe.
In the prior art, after receiving the P0_NOMINAL_PUCCH, P0_UE_PUCCH, and, the UE may calculate the PUCCH transmit power at the subframe i by using the foregoing formula, but the PUCCH transmit power at the subframe i calculated by the UE is inaccurate, and thus an effect of suppressing network interference caused by increasing the PUCCH transmit power is not good.